Many electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, include one or more screens. Such screens often include display screens, touch screens, touch pad screens, and/or other types of electronic device screens. Typically, such screens include one or more layers of glass and/or other fragile elements.
Electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, may be subject to various drop events. For example, an electronic device may fall from a table, fly from a user's hand when a user trips, and/or otherwise fall to the ground or other surface. Such drop events may damage glass layers and/or other fragile elements of screens included in the electronic devices. Repairing damage to screens may be expensive, burdensome, and/or impractical.